Nagi
Kentaro Nagi or Secretary Nagi (Japanese: , Nagi Kentarō; English dub: ) is a recruitable playable character in Xenoblade Chronicles X. He was the former captain of the White Whale and serves as the Secretary of Defense in the autonomous government of New Los Angeles. He works himself tirelessly dealing with government affairs. Appearance Nagi is a human with short black hair and black eyes. He has a very noticeable facial structure along with a scar extending from the left side of this chin to just above his upper lip. Personality Nagi is a well-respected member of NLA's provisional government. He tends to keep forth a calm, collected and professional air about him, able to keep a clear head even under pressure. His commitment to his duty is paramount as he had once lost his entire team and owed it to them to ensure that the Lifehold would be secured and the citizens of NLA kept safe from harm. Despite his stoic look, Nagi is not afraid to unwind and relax, as he occasionally stops at the BLADE Barracks to eat with Elma and her team. Upon becoming a playable character, he becomes more expressive as a fighter, displaying fierce determination and traits of hot-bloodedness. In the Affinity Mission Reporting for Duty, Nagi's calmness begins to fade, suggesting to personally storm a Ganglion base as a distraction while Elma and her team rescue the survivors. In the same mission, his anger is expressed in battle when he single-handedly defeats several Ganglion soldiers in quick succession without even so much as a shout or word. Gameplay Location Once Nagi is recruitable, he can be found in front of BLADE Tower in New Los Angeles. Recruitment Nagi can be recruited after completing Nagi's Time. However, he cannot be recruited during any Story Missions, as he is restricted from each of them. In battle Nagi's Class is an Alternative Duelist. When he is first recruited, he is level 33 and rank 4. He wields a Longsword and a Gatling Gun. His two Signature Arts are True Stream Edge and Blossom Dance (Both Longsword). He pilots an Inferno Skell. He has five Skill slots. His class progression is as follows: Heart-to-Hearts The following heart-to-hearts between Nagi and Cross are: Missions Affinity links * Cross * Elma * L * Lin * Maurice * Orton * Vandham Story Main story Although Nagi is not required for any of the story missions, he plays a large role during the course of the main story. Quotes Battle dialogue Soul Voices * "Let's get in close and teach 'em a lesson!" * "Come on! Pump 'em with lead!" * "You don't have to heal me. I like close calls!" * "They felt that one. Get in close and nail 'em!" * "Little strokes fell great oaks. Take aim!" * "My mind is clear... Where's your aura?" * "One down. Get ready to blast the next target." * "This is where I really shine. Give me some cover fire!" * "Start with ranged attacks. Follow my lead!" * "If they're tough, let's buff up and get tougher." * "Leave me! Just get in there and knock 'em around!" * "The tables have turned. You know what to do!" * "Got 'em! You cut in and do the rest!" * "Now you face Kentaro Nagi. All BLADEs, use Overdrive!" * "Attack at range! Keep it going!" * "I've got the drop on them. Fire with everything you've got!" Post-battle dialogue Adding-to-party dialogue Dialogue * "It started at the end, two years ago. The end of Earth--a casualty of a battle between two hyper-advanced alien civilizations. Their technology and weapons were...beyond our comprehension. We were like infants... Naked, powerless. The Earth was reduced to ash--and blown away." * "For better and for worse, we were close to planet Mira when we lost control of the White Whale. Inertia and gravity took it from there." * "Of course, and I would never force or coerce anyone. Well, friend? What do you say? Can we count on you to do your part?" * "Yes, those lifepods. Like the one Elma--a BLADE--rescued our friend here from. Emphasis on the word "rescued." Because, if you aren't released, you just sit there frozen in stasis. Forever." * "Those of you that have served under under me--here, or on the White Whale--know that I'm not one to mince words. So I'll get right to the point: We are at war. Even now, the hostile alien force known as the Ganglion is marching on New Los Angeles." * "Hold that thought." Gallery Img chara07-02.png|Nagi in Xenoblade Chronicles X 116.jpg|Official Art Nagi.png|Nagi File:Img chara07-01.jpg|Nagi Nagi party member.JPG|Nagi Nagi info en.JPG|Nagi character infobox in the English version Nagi info.JPG|Nagi character infobox in the Japanese version Nagi affinity.jpg|Nagi in the Affinity Chart (XC1) ZlCfzTVbXf4rwc G5E.jpg|Nagi QbcRppn.jpg|Concept art 096.jpg|Concept Art 097.jpg|Concept Art 098.jpg|Concept Art 099.jpg|Concept Art fr:Nagi Category:XCX Male Characters Category:Humans Category:XCX Protagonists Category:XCX Playable Characters Category:Nagi Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:Administrative District NPCs Category:BLADE Barracks NPCs